


【瞳耀ABO】你是医我的药（You’re my medicine）

by guxingxi



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guxingxi/pseuds/guxingxi
Summary: 我写过的唯一一篇瞳耀R18，开车只有两次，零次和无数次。
Relationships: 展耀 - Relationship, 白羽瞳 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【瞳耀ABO】你是医我的药（You’re my medicine）

**Author's Note:**

> 初次发车，请多包涵。

白羽瞳万万没想到，与展耀的第一次会在这种情况下发生。

自从搬到一起确立关系之后，所有情侣该做的事都做过，亲也亲过，抱也抱过，就差临门一脚。每当他想要更进一步的时候，只要展耀表现出一丝一毫的犹疑，都会适可而止，绝不越雷池半步。

展耀是沉迷学术没想到这茬，白羽瞳是尊重展耀的意愿不好意思开口，加之工作繁忙，这个问题被双方心照不宣地搁置起来，停在了一个不尴不尬的位置。

有一次和白磬堂吃饭的时候，对方随口问道：“我说，你和小耀打算什么时候要个孩子？”

白羽瞳筷子差点掉地上：“啊？”

“啊什么啊？”白磬堂对自家弟弟再了解不过，看他惊讶的表情不像是装出来的，不由得睁大了眼睛。“……白羽瞳，你不要告诉我，你和小耀还没上过床。”

白羽瞳：“……”

鉴于两人平日里的亲密举动，大家都以为他们已经修成正果。然而就在身边所有人都以为他们早已上了本垒的时候，只能盖着被子纯聊天，哦不，讨论案情，然后盖着被子抱着人纯睡觉。在嘴边但是吃不到的痛苦有谁能懂？他都快百忍成钢了，干脆改名柳下惠算了。

白羽瞳心里苦，但是他不说。

所幸他没有等太久，因为有时候意外会比明天先到。

抓捕现场出了点状况，人质受了重伤，信息素失控，展耀作为在场唯一的omega，不可避免地受到了影响，导致发情期提前。

白羽瞳当机立断，火速把人带回家，等他踹开门，把人抱到床上的时候，展耀已经不省人事，身上烫得厉害。

“猫儿，坚持一下，我去找抑制剂。”

得益于高效抑制剂的发明，展耀一直以来从未受过情欲的困扰，然而，在omega成年后，抑制剂的效力会断崖式下跌，而且暂时压制的情潮，会在下一次加倍反噬回来。这是omega的生理机制使然，好让他们尽快绑定伴侣生育后代。

这是展耀第一次体会到被情欲支配的滋味，脸色潮红，口干舌燥，眼前像是被蒙了一层水雾，什么也看不清。连日来连轴转查案的疲惫，突如其来的发情期，令此时此刻的他脆弱得不得了，理智濒临崩盘，全凭本能作出反应。此时的omega，格外渴望伴侣的安抚。

展耀不知道从哪里爆发出的力气，紧紧拉着白羽瞳的衣袖，像溺水之人抓住唯一的浮木。

“小白，救我……”

看白羽瞳不为所动，展耀又放软了语气重复了一遍，带着点撒娇的意味：“小白，救我……好难受，不要走……”那湿漉漉的眼神，就算是铁石心肠看了也能瞬间化为绕指柔。

“啪——”白羽瞳听到脑子里最后一根理智的弦应声而断。他引以为傲的自制力，在展耀面前只有丢盔弃甲的份，根本不堪一击。

“好，我不走。”

白羽瞳胡乱扯开衬衫扣子，两人很快便坦诚相见。展耀手脚并用缠住白羽瞳，贪恋对方体温带来的冰凉舒爽，就像沙漠里的旅行者渴望水源，两具身体贴合得严丝合缝。更要命的是下身的敏感部位磨蹭着，白羽瞳很快起了反应。他伸手探去，omega的下身早已湿得一塌糊涂，为接下来的交媾做好了准备。

那一处一张一翕，热情地包裹吮吸着入侵者，omega主动配合着抬臀去迎合。然而不够，还是不够，需要更大、更热的东西来填满体内巨大的空虚。

于是alpha抽出手指，换上了omega期盼已久的物什。

“啊……”展耀发出一声惊呼，饶是处于发情期，完全进入也不是那么轻松，突如其来的胀痛与不适令他不知所措。细密的吻落下来，落在他的眉骨、眼睛、唇角，帮助他转移注意力，缓解这份不安。等他适应过来，方才开始有规律的抽送。

alpha扣着爱人瘦薄薄的腰，完全没入，再彻底抽出，好像只有这样，才止得了深入骨髓的酸、麻、痒。内壁在他进入的时候食髓知味地裹上来，在他离开的时候又收缩着挽留。

展耀一向对情事并不热衷，比起荷尔蒙带来的肉体刺激，他更喜欢多巴胺带来的精神愉悦，更强烈，也更持久，这一点从他从小就废寝忘食看书的劲头就可见一斑。但他也不抗拒，因为那个人是白羽瞳。

虽然不热衷，但多谢苍老师，基本的生理卫生知识还是懂的。然而，理论和实践的感觉截然不同。愉悦的快感被无限放大，像过电一样，带来一阵深入灵魂的战栗，陌生又刺激。

展耀脸皮薄，在情事中不喜欢出声，紧紧咬着下唇，只偶尔从喉咙间溢出几声猫崽般的呻吟。在发情期时，omega会本能地依赖、顺从自己的alpha，然而残存的理智提醒他，他不是伴侣的附属品，所以始终放不下这点自尊去求欢，白羽瞳只能从断断续续的喘息声中猜测他的反应。还好他们有默契，毕竟他是研究展耀的专家。

白羽瞳亲吻着他的唇，扣开他的齿关，将破碎的呻吟堵在嘴里，用舌头舔舐着对方的上颚，攫取着他口中为数不多的氧气。看着展耀涨得通红的脸，忍不住轻笑：“猫儿，别忘了吸气。”

进攻，攫取，占据，是写在alpha基因中的本能，他们在这方面显然具有先天的优势。

白羽瞳的信息素是白玉兰花香，像极了他惯用的洗衣液，而展耀是清新怡人的柑橘香味。此刻，白玉兰和柑橘的味道慢慢融合，空气里充满了暧昧的气息。

这种全身心被人入侵的感觉，实在超出了展耀所能承受的极限，太过于羞耻了，于是他自暴自弃地偏过头，抬手盖住眼睛。白羽瞳拨开他的手，柔声道：“猫儿，看着我。”

展耀被顶弄得失神，眼神有些失焦，清俊的脸上写满了意乱情迷，任他予取予求，这激发了alpha与生俱来的支配与掌控的欲望。展耀下意识想要逃离，然而却被狠狠压制着，接受这骤风暴雨般的鞭挞。

灼热的岩浆沸腾着，叫嚣着，沿着血管在四肢百骸中熊熊燃烧，理智被焚烧殆尽，于是他们在原始的本能欲望中沉沦。

两人相贴合的地方逐渐升温，汗水、体液混合在一起，黏成一片，展耀盘在白羽瞳腰后的小腿甚至开始打滑。

展耀紧紧攀着白羽瞳的肩，在情欲的浪潮中载浮载沉，直到被潮水淹没，放弃挣扎。指甲嵌入皮肉，细微的刺痛反而成了快感的助燃剂，至于明天会不会出血、留下印子，他们已无暇顾及。展耀绷紧脚背，一瞬间，礼花在最高处绽开。

在持续的进攻下，omega身体更深处的入口被慢慢顶开，那里更狭窄，更温暖，是孕育生命之所在。只稍微顶进去一点，展耀便控制不住地战栗。

白羽瞳想要退出去，展耀敏锐地感受到了这个势头，双腿稍微用力，把人压向自己：“小白，你不想标记我吗？”

白羽瞳捧着他的脸，柔声道：“猫儿，你可要想好了，一旦成结标记，就再也没有后悔的机会了。”

展耀收紧了环在爱人脖子上的双手，在他耳边吹气：“废、话、好、多。”

靠！媳妇一脸天真地用气音撩拨你，此时不硬还是人吗？标记标记，搞快点！

“猫儿，可能会有点疼，别怕，交给我。”

饶是做好了心理准备，身体最后一道防线被突破时，展耀依然疼到飙泪。结正在生成，他眉心微蹙，很显然，异物入侵的胀痛感让他很不好受。

白羽瞳温柔地吻去他的泪水。

标记结束，情欲得到了暂时的纾解，展耀浑身瘫软，体力不支，很快便睡了过去。白羽瞳轻轻抚摸着爱人的脸颊，静静享受这一刻的温存。他们是天造地设的一对，从身体到灵魂无一处不契合的完美情人。当然，洁癖如他没有忘记事后抱着人去清理、洗澡，换上干净的睡衣和床单。

第二天早上醒来，看到床单是干净的，展耀一时有些茫然，好像做了一个尺度很大的春梦，然而身体的反应提醒他这不是梦境。全身仿佛被重型卡车狠狠碾过一样，每一块肌肉都酸痛不已。回忆起昨夜颠鸾倒凤的画面，他自暴自弃地拉起被子盖过头顶装鸵鸟。

系着围裙的白羽瞳走进来：“猫儿，早啊，腰还疼吗？”

展耀抄起枕头，砸向那张英俊的脸：“滚！”

几个月后，验孕棒上清晰的两道杠宣告新成员的到来。

“我想要个小女孩。”

白羽瞳从背后抱着展耀，下巴搁在他肩窝处，轻轻摩挲爱人小腹尚不明显的一抹小小弧度。自从知道展耀怀孕后，他就特别喜欢这个姿势，可以同时将一大一小揽入怀中。

展耀笑道：“都说侄女像姑姑，到时候你可别后悔。”

白羽瞳脑补了一下缩小版的白磬堂，一阵恶寒，摇了摇头，想甩掉这个可怕的想法。

上次和白磬堂吃饭还是半年前，结果半年不到，他们连孩子都揣上了，可谓是进步神速，一日千里。一念及此，他心中无比得意。

请叫我白·人生赢家·羽瞳。

——END——


End file.
